


chile anyways: get your head out of the gutter

by ipullmilfs



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipullmilfs/pseuds/ipullmilfs
Summary: taina has never been a fan of kali, not until it’s her girlfriend’s life on the line. she learns there’s a bit more to common hatred when it involves emmanuelle.
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	chile anyways: get your head out of the gutter

**Author's Note:**

> !!! G!P Taina !!!
> 
> as requested ;) here is the G!P Cav and Twitch. enjoy amigos 
> 
> chile if you don’t like it, don’t read it. it’s sexy tho 😫

if there was one duo that surprised anyone more than anything, it was emmanuelle and kali. 

to put things in perspective, emmanuelle had been dating taina for quite some time. taina was best friends with eliza, and the two of them despised kali with a strong passion. 

however, emmanuelle couldn’t lie. it had started when kali had made a joke about tori in their class about explosive technology. 

admittedly, emmanuelle shouldn’t have laughed, but she did, and it was the start of a friendship from there on out. 

they had more in common than you’d think, or maybe it would make sense if you looked at it from a different perspective. they both came from wealthy families, kali’s of course much more rich. but regardless, they got on just fine and related a lot to each other. 

on the field, they worked together well, especially when emmanuelle was stationed outside with her marksman rifle. they made jokes, all the time, and to say emmanuelle’s sense of humor had gotten more dirty would be an understatement. 

you could imagine the annoyance from taina who was not a fan of kali. during training, the moment she could get emmanuelle pinned down, she’d rip emmanuelle’s ear piece out and turn it off. she was tired of hearing these gross jokes, and hearing emmanuelle laugh so much at the words of another woman. 

kali wasn’t straight, they all knew that. taina never thought kali would come onto emmanuelle. that didn’t seem like her type, but she still couldn’t stop the sense of jealousy whenever emmanuelle was caught talking to the female. 

it had been a late summer’s night when taina returned from her mission to cambodia. she arrived at emmanuelle’s door like usual, taking out her key to get into the dorm. it was four in the morning, but she could hear emmanuelle’s voice, dawning confusion as she opened the door. 

emmanuelle was on the couch, partially wrapped in a large blanket. her laptop was stationed on her lap, headphones in as she talked to someone. taina shut the door behind her softly, slowly walking forward to see that it was kali. 

taina’s gut twisted in frustration as kali appeared to say something, emmanuelle looking behind her after a moment. she saw taina, eyes widening as her lips slowly spread in a smile. she pulled her headphones off, giving a small wave to her girlfriend. 

“hey babe,” emmanuelle greeted, attention turning back to the laptop. the french woman put her headphones back on, starting to talk to kali again. 

taina frowned at the small greeting, going and unpacking her bag before she changed into some sweatpants and a large shirt. 

when taina came back, emmanuelle was still video chatting with kali. from what the brazilian could see, kali was laying on the floor, starting to do push ups as emmanuelle giggled at something the indian had said. 

taina almost felt self conscious for a moment as she lifted her shirt, staring at her abs before she was reminded that she was the superior athlete here. at least, that was how she measured up against the other female operators, and many of the males also. 

taina walked over to emmanuelle, standing in front of her. the french woman glanced up at taina, smiling softly. she outstretched a hand, lightly pressing it to taina’s stomach. she moved her fingers over the fabric of the shirt, smiling as she pulled one side of the headphones off. 

“do you need something baby?” emmanuelle asked softly. taina simply looked at emmanuelle with a tired gaze, shrugging lightly. emmanuelle turned her gaze back to the screen to speak to kali. “hey cocotte, i gotta go. i’ll see you tomorrow though. get some sleep,” emmanuelle spoke, waiting a minute for kali’s response before she shut the laptop. 

emmanuelle put it on the table, removing the headphones as well before she lifted the blanket, allowing taina to fall to her knees. 

the female immediately pressed her head into emmanuelle’s chest, the brunette holding her girlfriend’s body against hers. “hey, you okay?” emmanuelle asked softly as she ran her hand through taina’s hair. “what’s going on?” 

“i just missed you,” taina mumbled against emmanuelle’s chest, sighing deeply as she enjoyed the feeling of emmanuelle’s nails against her scalp.

“baby you were only gone for a few days,” emmanuelle responded as taina lifted her head, gazing at the perky breasts beneath emmanuelle’s white shirt. she lifted it up, pushing her head beneath the shirt to feel emmanuelle’s skin against her own. 

“it doesn’t make me not miss you,” taina replied as she climbed up onto the couch, laying down next to emmanuelle, face still pressed beneath her girlfriend’s shirt. “why do you talk so much to kali?” 

“what do you mean? she’s my friend,” emmanuelle answered as her hands moved down taina’s body, beginning to rub her back now. 

“it seems like you’re around her all the time, or talking to her all the time. you usually run into my arms and give me a big kiss, not just wave and say hello,” taina grumbled as emmanuelle rolled her eyes slightly.

“well aren’t you such a delight. mom amour, you mean the world to me. you know that. kali is a good, close friend. she is not my girlfriend. she doesn’t get to do the things you do,” emmanuelle whispered softly. 

taina pushed her face directly between emmanuelle’s breasts, shaking her head. “i wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t feel the same way,” taina mumbled as emmanuelle sighed. 

“okay, come on. get out from under there,” emmanuelle said seriously, taina grumbling to herself as she reluctantly lifted her head. “she is a friend. you are my girlfriend. you are my love. she does not compare. do you understand that baby?” 

taina looked away as she blew a piece of hair out of her face, shrugging lightly. 

“would you feel better if we made crepes?” emmanuelle asked. 

the brazilian’s ears did perk up at that remark, brown eyes slowly meeting the emerald green ones. 

“come on,” emmanuelle spoke, getting up a moment after that. she helped taina to stand, smiling up at her tall girlfriend. “you’re so pretty,” the french woman spoke, lightly pressing a hand to taina’s cheek. she caressed it slowly, getting on her toes to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s other cheek. 

“not as beautiful as you,” taina murmured as she leaned down, returning the kiss to emmanuelle’s cheek. she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, slowly lifting her up until emmanuelle wrapped her legs around taina’s waist. 

“let’s make a dutch baby,” emmanuelle hummed in taina’s ear, the brazilian’s ears turning red. 

“what?” she gulped, trying not to pay attention to emmanuelle’s nails lightly trailing over her jaw. 

“let’s make a dutch baby. you love those,” emmanuelle spoke once more. 

“is that what you said the first time? i didn’t hear dutch in there.” 

“of course. get your head out of the gutter,” emmanuelle laughed as she stroked taina’s head. “now let’s go cook.” 

taina carried her lover to the small kitchenette, setting her down on the counter. the brazilian leaned down and opened the mini fridge, taking out the eggs and milk before getting the dry ingredients. taina then kneeled down to grab the crepe cooker from the cabinet below where emmanuelle was sitting. 

“babe you gotta stop putting the cord like this. it gets tangled with the other cord-“ taina became silent when she felt emmanuelle’s foot against her shoulder. the female began to look up, eyes widening when she saw between emmanuelle’s legs. she didn’t know why she’d expect emmanuelle to be wearing underwear, but she did, and the surprise of her girlfriend’s sweet, pink center made the woman’s mouth fall open. 

“hungry?” emmanuelle asked, taina nodding her head. she was already beginning to lean forward towards her girlfriend’s heat but was stopped when emmanuelle’s leg straightened, stopping taina from getting any closer. “for crepes silly.” 

taina frowned as she grabbed the crepe warmer, standing up and plugging it into an outlet. “tease,” taina murmured, grabbing a bowl to mix the ingredients in. 

“how was your mission?” emmanuelle asked as she watched taina mix the ingredients. 

“it was easy enough. souza, dumbass, as usual,” taina spoke as she handed the bowl to emmanuelle. she allowed her girlfriend to pour the scoop of the mix on the crepe warmer and then spread it out using the crepe stick. “i don’t know how you do that so perfectly. you are so precise,” taina commented as emmanuelle smiled softly. 

she would move the crepe off the warmer and onto a plate once it was finished, taina getting out the filling in the meantime.

“kali told me that she admires your work,” emmanuelle mentioned quietly as the sunlight peaked through the blinds, the room becoming illuminated in a warm orange glow. 

the mood that occurred was sweet and enjoyable, taina noting how beautiful emmanuelle looked in this lighting. 

“oh really?” taina questioned as she filled a crepe with the fruit filling. she moved to stand between emmanuelle’s legs, lifting the crepe to her girlfriend’s lips. 

emmanuelle nodded as she opened her mouth, letting taina press the crepe in. she took a bite, chewing and swallowing before she nodded once more. “delicious,” emmanuelle stated as she watched taina take a bite out of the other end. 

“she admires me?” taina asked, raising an eyebrow as emmanuelle leaned back on the counter, stretching her arms out behind her to support her body. 

“she does. she told me that she thinks your work is good and that she’d like to learn from you.” 

taina released a small chuckle as she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against emmanuelle’s. “those are my secret talents. i wouldn’t be a valuable asset if everyone could do what i can,” taina answered. 

“that’s not true. you could teach people and still be valuable. no one can do it like you can,” emmanuelle spoke as she lifted a hand, grabbing taina’s shoulder. she rubbed her girlfriend’s shoulder slowly, looking up at her sweetly. 

“are you referring to interrogation?” 

“i’m referring to everything,” emmanuelle murmured as she pulled taina closer, pressing her lips to the brazilian’s ear. “i missed you. you know that right? i always miss you.” 

she held onto her girlfriend tightly as taina kissed emmanuelle’s cheek a few times. “i love you,” taina murmured. 

“i love you too,” emmanuelle answered softly. the french woman pulled away to take another crepe off the burner, continuing to cook a few more with the remaining batter. 

once they were all finished, taina filled a few crepes and put them on two plates. emmanuelle took her plate, starting to eat the crepes as taina did the same. 

the two of them watched each other, sharing small smiles every once in a while as they ate. once they were finished, taina walked over to emmanuelle’s record player. she pulled a vinyl out and placed it down on the track holder, lowering the needle slowly. 

sweet french music began to play, taina turning around as she began to dance in a silly manner. emmanuelle giggled as she hopped off the counter, met with taina in front of her. she practically crashed into her girlfriend’s body, emmanuelle’s hold coming around taina’s chest. 

they fell into the tempo together, dancing slowly to the french music as emmanuelle laid her head against taina’s chest. 

she smiled as they swayed back and forth, realizing how special moments like these were. the living area was becoming more illuminated by the sunrise, emmanuelle humming to the music as taina led her.

times like these were so perfect in a cruel world, and it was all because of the one night when taina arrived. 

emmanuelle wouldn’t have ever imagined that this is what would’ve became of them. 

they danced through the rest of the songs on the vinyl, emmanuelle finally releasing a small yawn as she stopped moving as much. they ended up simply swaying back and forth as taina held her girlfriend, supporting most of her weight. 

“i think you’re sleepy,” taina spoke softly as she stopped dancing once the music had ended, easily lifting her girlfriend up into her arms bridal style. 

“no, i don’t wanna sleep,” emmanuelle pouted as taina carried her to the bed. 

“you need to. it’s nearly 5 AM now amor,” taina responded as she laid her girlfriend down gently. she climbed onto the bed, emmanuelle lifting a hand to press against taina’s abdomen. 

“wait, take that off,” emmanuelle said quietly, taina pulling her shirt off in a smooth motion. 

“this is what you wanted?” taina spoke as emmanuelle lightly traced her fingers over her girlfriend’s toned abdomen. 

“mhm…” emmanuelle hummed as she moved her hand up, lightly cupping one of taina’s breasts. “you have such a beautiful body.” 

taina’s ears turned red just like they usually did when emmanuelle complimented her, the female feeling slightly aroused by how emmanuelle was gazing at her. 

she kneeled there next to emmanuelle, allowing her girlfriend to touch down her body slowly. the french woman seemed intrigued by playing with the waistband of taina’s sweatpants, hand slowly extending to cup her girlfriend’s crotch. 

taina sucked in a breath, pushing her hips against emmanuelle’s hand as her girlfriend held onto the hardening member beneath taina’s pants. 

the brazilian couldn’t take much more of the lack of touch, leaning down to press her mouth to emmanuelle’s. 

she kissed her slowly, slowly laying down next to her as she pulled her lover’s leg to wrap around her waist. 

they laid like that for what felt like forever, hands caressing each other as taina slowly removed emmanuelle’s shirt. 

the moment it was off, emmanuelle pulled taina close, enjoying the heat of her body. they continued to kiss, lips moving against one another without any feeling of impatience. 

emmanuelle’s hands slipped down, pushing taina’s sweatpants down as far as she could reach before taina separated. she took her pants off quickly, immediately turning back to emmanuelle who was now on her knees. 

the french woman nodded towards the headboard, taina moving to sit with her back against it. emmanuelle lightly grasped her lover’s member, teasingly playing with the foreskin that made taina roll her eyes. 

“cut that out,” she hushed as emmanuelle straddled taina’s lap. 

“what? i think it’s cute,” emmanuelle responded with a small smile as she leaned down, pressing her lips to taina’s briefly. 

she reached down, taking hold of taina’s cock before she guided it to her entrance. she slid her girlfriend’s member against her wetness a few times, looking at taina who seemed about ready to take control and pull emmanuelle down. 

the french woman lowered herself down slowly, taina’s arms coming around her waist to help her. emmanuelle cursed beneath her breath as taina pressed gentle kisses to the brunette’s shoulder. 

“shh, you got it,” taina whispered gently, emmanuelle moving all the way down her girlfriend’s length. 

she let out a small moan, eyes locking on to taina’s as she placed her arms around the brazilian’s shoulders. “you feel so good,” taina spoke softly as she helped emmanuelle to ride her slowly. 

their lips connected within a few seconds, moans clashing against each other’s as they made sweet love. 

their bodies moved together to create enough friction and movement to pleasure each other, taina honestly just enjoying being inside of her lover. she didn’t have to finish for it to be special, although she didn’t mind finishing. who wouldn’t? 

emmanuelle’s lips pulled from taina’s, the french woman’s forehead meeting her girlfriend’s as she moaned quietly, hips moving with taina’s. 

the brazilian’s eyes slowly opened, massaging emmanuelle’s hips with her hands as she smiled. she would release quiet moans at moments, more entranced with listening to the ones emmanuelle was making. 

“oh taina,” emmanuelle cried out as she leaned forward, arms fully wrapping around her girlfriend’s shoulders. 

her face pressed against taina’s jaw, hushed sounds of pleasure leaving the french woman as taina guided emmanuelle’s hips down further, her member pushing as deep as emmanuelle’s body would allow. 

emmanuelle’s hips moved in circles slowly, hands touching each other’s bodies as they kissed momentarily once more. 

going this slow, taina could physically feel emmanuelle’s climax arriving. her body slowly grew more tense, actions quickening in pace just slightly as she breathed harder. “together emmanuelle,” taina whispered in her ear as the french woman nodded in understanding. 

they both moaned against each other, sounds muffled as emmanuelle orgasmed, warmth coating taina’s cock. 

the spasms of her girlfriend’s walls around her member didn’t make it hard to finish right after, taina coming in emmanuelle only moments after her girlfriend did. 

the females met gazes once more, a few tears in emmanuelle’s eyes. “what’s wrong emmanuelle?” taina asked, immediately lifting her off of her cock so that she could hold her in her arms closely. 

“nothing’s wrong,” emmanuelle answered as taina laid her down, sheltering her smaller body with her larger one. 

“why the tears, amor?” taina questioned, lifting a hand to gently caress emmanuelle’s cheek. 

“it’s just...it’s beautiful, when we make love. that’s all. there’s nothing more intimate than doing this with you,” emmanuelle responded, taina slowly smiling as she leaned down, kissing emmanuelle briefly. 

“i love making love to you,” taina murmured before she laid down with her girlfriend, finding her place in emmanuelle’s arms. 

the brunette played with taina’s hair, holding her tightly as they laid there together. 

“we should get some sleep. we stayed up way too late,” taina whispered as emmanuelle nodded in agreement, eyes closing after her lover’s words. 

it didn’t take long after that, both of the girls drifting off into a peaceful sleep together. 

—

being awakened by the loud blaring emergency horn was not the way to wake up at ten o'clock, especially when it was both taina and emmanuelle’s day off. that was part of the reason taina had let them stay up so late, expecting to spend half the day sleeping in bed with her girlfriend, but this had disrupted that. 

taina’s immediate instinct was to pull emmanuelle as close as possible, eyes opening quickly as she lifted her head. she looked around, arms hooked around emmanuelle as the french woman started to wake up. 

“available operators, report to flight deck in full gear. available operators, report to flight deck in full gear,” six’s voice sounded over the intercom as the siren paused momentarily before beginning again after he finished speaking. 

“taina?” emmanuelle’s tired voice sounded, the brazilian getting out of bed. she grabbed a pair of briefs, practically jumping to get them on quickly. 

“come on babe, get up. emergency siren is going off,” taina spoke as she grabbed her combat pants and pulled them on. 

the female was running amongst the room, pulling everything on as quickly as possible as emmanuelle got up and began to get dressed as well. taina nearly left the dorm without a vest before emmanuelle grabbed her roughly. 

she pulled the bullet proof vest over taina’s head, making sure it was strapped in tightly. 

“thank you,” taina spoke as emmanuelle pulled her blue knit face cover over her head. 

“don’t thank me. your safety...it means more to me,” emmanuelle responded softly, grabbing taina’s hand. “come on, let’s go.” 

the couple left the room, heading to the flight deck in a quick jog. when they arrived, the on base operators were all ready, all their equipment being loaded onto helicopters. 

“team six, we have a terrorist crisis in new york. you’re being deployed into this state of emergency. hundreds are injured. your objective is to disarm bombs that have been placed in the restricted area and save any civilians that you can. this...this is a dire crisis that could very well spark a war...be careful and watch each other’s back,” harry spoke loudly to be heard through the sound of the helicopters, taina gripping emmanuelle’s hand tightly. 

“let’s get this show on the road!” kali yelled, chuckling as she hopped into the helicopter, grabbing her sniper. 

many of the operators just disregarded kali’s excitement to get into the field, others rolling their eyes or making comments. 

taina was sure she had never seen this big of a team assembled, but then again, this was one of the largest missions they would be deployed for. 

it was probably half of their team, about 28 people that were being deployed. 

taina helped emmanuelle up into the helicopter, grabbing her weapon and strapping it over her chest as everyone split into the different helicopters. 

the couple sat next to each other, kali, monika, zofia, saif, max, and ryad filling the remainder of the seats on the helicopter. 

they departed from base quickly, kali cracking jokes the whole time. taina was convinced no one was as sadistic and ridiculous as kali, and that was saying a lot. kali seemed to think everything was a game. 

she could feel emmanuelle dozing off against her, and taina let her, at least until they got there. she was scared out of her mind to be honest. this was bigger than anything they had ever dealt with. 

she was scared for herself, for the team, and especially for emmanuelle. 

“harry sent intel of squads. emmanuelle is with me, along with ngũgĩ, tori, ryad, julien,” kali spoke as taina frowned. she was really hoping she’d be with her girlfriend so she could keep watch over her. 

she sighed as she gently nudged emmanuelle, the french woman’s eyes slowly opening. 

“did you hear that?” taina asked lowly as emmanuelle looked up at her. she had her arms wrapped around taina’s left bicep, body turned more inwards to her girlfriend. 

“hmm?” emmanuelle asked as she sighed. “we shouldn’t have stayed up last night.” 

“we weren’t expecting to wake up to burning buildings and a national threat,” taina spoke quietly in response, lightly squeezing emmanuelle’s thigh. “you’re with kali on her squad.” 

emmanuelle frowned lightly as she patted taina’s chest. “you be careful out there. you hear me taina pereira? don’t do anything crazy,” emmanuelle said seriously as taina nodded. “you come home to me safe.” 

“i can tell you the same,” taina huffed as kali’s loud laugh crackled through the helicopter. 

“don’t worry about it pereira. em is with me, i’ll keep her safe. my team never comes out hurt,” kali spoke loudly as she grinned, taina looking to the indian operator. 

she really wished she could’ve believed the female, but she didn’t. 

the fly was short, kali’s team being the first to depart. taina had to stop herself from kissing emmanuelle as her girlfriend stood up and held her f2 to her chest. 

“prayers for you all my friends. may the gods be with you,” kali spoke as she patted each of her squadmates’ heads before leaping off of the helicopter with her parachute. the team followed, emmanuelle the last to go. 

she looked back at taina, giving a small wave and a sad smile before she lept off behind them. 

taina exited the helicopter with her team being led by eliza. they landed on the ground, immediately beginning to evacuate civilians. 

they knew there were bombs that had been placed in the large skyscraper, which was the primary use for kali’s team to handle. zofia’s squad would also be concerned with defusing them. 

it made taina nervous to be staring up at the building, knowing it would come down. 

they moved quickly, clearing civilians as best as they could, killing the terrorists that had barricaded certain buildings with more civilians inside. 

taina heard updates periodically, bombs being defused, buildings being cleared. 

it was gonna be okay. so many had already died, but they could at least stop that number from rising by saving more. 

it was hours of work, and then the warning came. 

“thermite in, bomb on second floor is resisting defuse. we don’t think we can clear it. start evacuating the premises for debris space,” thermite’s voice came across the comms. 

“copy, this is kali. thermite how long can it hold? we’re trying to get back to the top of the building.” 

“only 3 minutes. kali you and your squad need to move now. get out of there!” 

taina’s heart dropped to her stomach, looking up at the large building. emmanuelle was in there. 

taina hoped they would be okay. they would get out. that wouldn’t be an issue. they had time. they had enough time. 

taina helped form the safe zone to evacuate outside of, hearing kali give updates about their placement to the roof of the skyscraper. 

“twitch come in, where are you? we’re all here,” kali spoke as taina met with eliza, the team loading into the helicopter to extract kali’s team from  
the tower. 

“on my way kali, i…” emmanuelle’s comms went silent. 

“Pichon?!” kali’s strained voice came across, taina’s eyes widening as she stood up, holding onto the helicopter door. 

“we have to get up there, now,” taina spoke as eliza motioned for the operators to load into the helicopter. 

“not yet cav, we have to clear our ops out,” eliza responded, taina growing impatient. 

“pichon, emmanuelle, come on. come in,” kali spoke through the comms. “i’m going in there for her.” 

“kali, this is harry. do not engage, the building is about to blow,” six’s voice sounded through the mics. 

“i’m not leaving her behind!” kali exclaimed, mic going dead after that, signaling that she had ripped it out of her ear, like usual. 

the helicopters raised to the top of the building, loading on kali’s team using the ropes. 

“eliza i have to get in there. i have to help kali!” taina exclaimed as eliza held her back. 

“no, you can’t taina. you can’t. you have to stay here. we can’t lose anyone else,” eliza spoke as taina’s gaze grew very angry. 

that’s when the bomb went off, the building shaking as the supports were blown out. 

“emmanuelle!” taina screamed as the helicopters backed away, the brazilian catching a person out of the corner of her eye. 

“hey! kali’s there! get the helicopter down!” eliza yelled as the pilot navigated the helicopter down as the building began to fall. 

it was breaking apart, everything becoming destroyed as they got closer. 

taina could see clearly now. kali, she had emmanuelle hoisted over her shoulders, running across the roof of the building. she was going to have to jump. there was no other way. 

taina slid the door open, eyes wide in fear as kali began to get closer. 

“come on kali!” taina screamed, voice straining as the indian ran quicker, it becoming evident that emmanuelle was unconscious. 

she jumped at the last moment, barely making it onto the helicopter. everyone grabbed kali when she stepped on, the female collapsing to the ground as she laid emmanuelle down, frantically looking around. 

“doc! doc! she’s wounded. you have to help her!” kali exclaimed as taina stared at the female who had burns all over her body, cuts bleeding, yet her only concern was emmanuelle, her teammate. 

doc got to work, taina standing near him as she breathed heavily, seeing emmanuelle bleeding out. 

“taina, she’s gonna be okay. take a seat, she’s unconscious from the shock. she hasn’t lost that much blood,” gustave spoke as taina shook her head. 

“no, i have to be right here i-“ 

“take a seat officer,” gustave said strictly, taina becoming silent. she took her seat, feeling her heart pound in her chest as she watched him work on emmanuelle. 

she couldn’t believe this had happened, and kali, god kali. the indian had moved to sit next to taina, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“she’s gonna be okay,” kali spoke softly as taina looked to the female. 

“what happened in there?” 

“suicide bomber. he shot emmanuelle, that’s when her mic went off. when i found her, he was about to blow himself to hell. i shot him, covered her with my body. his equipment was low grade. the explosion wasn’t much.” 

“don’t say that. you’re burnt kali. those look really bad.” 

“that’s okay. i’ve faced worse.” 

“have you?” 

“no, not really. i just say that...make it not seem so bad. i didn’t think we were gonna make it out of there, really, i didn’t.” 

“why would you go in then? if the chance of death was so high?” 

kali grew silent as she looked out the window, sighing lightly. 

“she means a lot to me. not like that, if that’s what you’re thinking. emmanuelle has shown me a lot about what it means to be a part of a team. she makes me laugh. she’s sweet. she’s a good friend, and she loves you more than anything taina,” kali spoke, taina realizing that was the first time the female had addressed her by her first name. “she talks about you all the time, and i don’t mind you taina, but if something happened to her. it would destroy you, i know it would. the last thing we need is a loose killer,” kali chuckled, taina shaking her head. 

“thank you, thank you for saving her,” taina said as kali patted the brazilian on the back. 

“it’s no problem. it was fun. who doesn’t like being the hero?” kali laughed as she stood up, taina rolling her eyes. there was the humor again. 

she couldn’t complain though, because kali had just saved the love of her life. 

the flight back the the base was quick, taina following doc and the medics into the base with emmanuelle on a stretcher once they landed. 

the sky was hazy, rain starting to patter down as they entered the medical ward. taina watched as they took emmanuelle in for surgery to extract the bullet and get her sewn up, the brazilian waiting outside the room patiently. her feet tapped against the floor quickly as she stared at her hands, clasping them together tightly. 

“taina!” she heard a voice call, the female looking up to see elena running down the hallway. she was in her work clothes, not having gone on the mission with them. her greasy overalls were on, dirt smudged on her face, welding helmet in her hand. 

taina couldn’t even react when elena fell to her knees, immediately wrapping her arms around taina’s body. 

“oh mija, eliza told me what happened. are you okay? how is emmanuelle? what’s going on right now?” elena asked as she rubbed taina’s back, the brazilian melting into the woman’s hold comfortably. 

she smiled softly as she hugged elena, thankful for the female. “i’m okay, emmanuelle is in extraction surgery. she’s gonna be just fine. everyone is gonna be okay,” taina spoke as elena pulled away and smiled. 

“bueno, bueno. i’m glad taina,” elena said as she stood up and took a seat next to taina. “eliza told me how kali saved her. you know how much she hates kali, but this, she put aside that hatred. she said she was grateful for the female doing that.” 

taina looked to the spaniard, giving a small nod. “i know, me too. i...i didn’t like how close she was with emmanuelle, but in all honesty, i am so glad she is close with her. because if it was anyone else, if it was ryad or tori to be the last on the building, i don’t think they would’ve gone after her. kali can be a pain, but she is a good leader in her own way. she is devoted to everyone here.” 

they sat in silence after that, waiting until the doctor finally came out and told them that emmanuelle was being transferred to the infirmary to rest and heal. 

both of the females walked there shortly after, finding emmanuelle in a hospital bed. she smiled when she saw taina and elena, the brazilian immediately moving to emmanuelle’s side. 

she leaned down, pressing a kiss to emmanuelle’s lips as she smiled. “hi,” emmanuelle whispered with a smile, gaze moving to elena afterwards. “oye, que pasó chavala,” emmanuelle said in a silly manner, elena rolling her eyes as she approached the french woman. she poked at her sides gently, grinning as she shook her head. 

“you’re spending too much time around césar,” elena chuckled as she reached a hand out, lightly caressing emmanuelle’s forehead. “you puta, i was terrified for you when the news was getting relayed here.” 

“i’m fine, this is fine,” emmanuelle giggled as she reached her hand out, lightly grasping taina’s. 

“no it’s not. if i was there i would’ve put my foot up his ass,” elena spoke as emmanuelle rolled her eyes. 

“you’re ridiculous.” 

“vale, vale. i know. i’m just glad you’re okay. i’ll leave you two to it now. see you tomorrow,” elena said as she waved before leaving the infirmary. 

taina closed the curtain all the way after that, looking to emmanuelle with a frown. “i was really worried about you,” taina mentioned as she pulled up a stool, sitting next to emmanuelle. 

“shh, it’s okay. i’m just fine,” emmanuelle said as she pulled taina down closer to her face. “kiss?” 

the french woman pouted slightly as taina nodded her head. “you don’t have to ask,” taina murmured before she kissed her girlfriend. 

their lips moved slowly, emmanuelle going to lift her arms around taina’s head before she stopped, a sound of pain leaving her. 

taina’s eyes opened, breaking the kiss as she frowned. “are you okay?” 

“yeah, yeah. it just hurts a bit to lift my arms,” emmanuelle murmured as taina sighed, pushing some of emmanuelle’s hair back. 

“that’s okay. just leave your arms down. i want you to heal well,” taina spoke as emmanuelle pouted. 

“i wanna hold you.” 

“once you’re better.” 

the two women stared at each other before the curtain was pulled back abruptly, taina jumping as she looked back, seeing a female doctor standing there. 

“oh-i’m sorry,” the doctor apologized as taina stood up, realizing how inappropriate their positions may have looked. “i just needed to come in to review the guidance for emmanuelle.” 

“of course, sorry…” taina spoke as she sat down, the doctor clearing her throat. 

“is this your...friend-“ 

“my girlfriend,” emmanuelle corrected, gripping taina’s hand firmly as the doctor nodded. 

“well, um, i just wanted to tell you that the bandage needs to be changed everyday and that you won’t be able to train for about two weeks. that means no physical exertion...including sex…working out, stressful activities,” the doctor stated as taina’s ears slowly started to redden along with her cheeks. 

“you’ve got to be kidding me,” emmanuelle responded, brows furrowing. 

“emmanuelle-“ taina tried to cut in, her girlfriend shaking her head. 

“first of all, i have to train. it’s necessary. second of all, do you see her? would you really stop yourself from having sex with her if you were dating this beautiful woman?” emmanuelle’s voice grew more intense, taina’s face burning red as she looked away. 

the doctor looked beyond shocked, mouth agape as she cleared her throat once more. “i...i...well these are the steps we recommend so that you can heal well. please understand that,” the doctor spoke. 

emmanuelle rolled her eyes, french accent becoming stronger as she mumbled “stupid american” beneath her voice. 

“i’m sorry about her doc, she is just in pain,” taina apologized. 

“i’m not in that much pain, i just think this is ridiculous-“ 

“i’ll make sure she follows the guidance.” 

“like hell you will, i’m gonna suck the s-“ 

“anything else doctor?” 

the doctor looked between the two females, seeming a bit concerned and distraught as she shook her head. “no, that’s it. emmanuelle is staying here overnight so we can monitor her,” the doctor answered before she excused herself, shutting the curtain behind her as she left. 

once she was gone, taina looked to emmanuelle, shaking her head as she made a tsking sound. “you’re bad,” taina murmured as emmanuelle glared. 

“i was just telling that bitch off,” emmanuelle answered. 

“god why are you so feisty now?” 

“i don’t know, i just think the medics here are bad.” 

“get you something to quiet you. you can’t be mean like that baby,” taina spoke as she looked around, walking over to the sink and counter. she opened the candy bowl, grabbing a lollipop before she walked back to emmanuelle. “here, something sweet will taste good.” 

“a lolli? why don’t you take your dick out? i’d rather suck on that instead,” emmanuelle responded, taina gasping as she leaned down, looking into emmanuelle’s eyes. 

“you better stop.” 

“and what if i don’t?” 

they stared at each other, taina at a loss for words. emmanuelle’s lips slowly started to pull up until she laughed, shaking her head curtly. “you know i’m kidding right?” 

“you’re ridiculous,” taina sighed as she watched emmanuelle unwrap the lollipop and put it in her mouth. 

“i know, it’s fun to see your reactions.” 

“you spend too much time with kali.” 

“oh yeah, i’m sure you’d like it if i spent half the time i do with her, fucking you instead.” 

“i didn’t even say anything to indicate that!!” taina exclaimed as her face burnt red, emmanuelle giggling. “you are so,” taina grumbled as she moved closer, hands outstretched. 

she lightly grasped emmanuelle’s face, pressing her mouth to her girlfriend’s. she kissed her sweetly, emmanuelle’s eyes closing as she smiled slowly. 

“that’s all i wanted,” emmanuelle murmured softly between kisses, settling in to taina’s touch. she raised her arms, whining in pain for a moment before she settled her hold around taina’s neck. 

that was all she wanted in the world. 

just taina, her sweet taina.


End file.
